como no cuidar a un bebe
by Usagi Vermillion
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando por azares del destino Meiko tenga que cuidar a la pequeña hija de Miku y Luka?¿Como fue que la pequeña termino al cuidado de la alcoholica Meiko?


**COMO NO CUIDAR UN BEBÉ**

Un día como cualquier otro Luka tenía mucho trabajo y no tenía con quien dejar a su pequeña hija de apenas 4 años de edad, ya que Miku estaba en uno de sus viajes de negocios junto con Luki y Mikuo, así que decidió dejarla con Gackupo, tomo el teléfono eh hizo una llamada.

**-Hola Luka, ¿Qué sucede?-**

**-Gackupo, quiero que me hagas un favor, es muy importante-**

**-Ok… dime que es lo que quieres que haga-**

**-Mira tengo que salir urgentemente, me llamo mi jefe para que vaya de inmediato a la oficina y necesito que cuides de mi pequeña hija-**

**-Está bien, para mi será un gusto cuidar de la pequeña Hiyomi, el tío Gakupo cuidara muy bien de ella-**

**-Gracias Gacky, pasare a tu casa en un rato más para dejarla contigo-**

**-Está bien, aquí las espero- **En cuanto Luka colgó el teléfono se dirigió a casa de Gackupo y dejo ahí a la pequeña.

Al pasar las horas Dell llamo a Gackupo.

**-Hola Gacky, me preguntaba si… quieres salir a comer helado esta tarde-**

**-¡Claro que sí!-**

**-Bien, te veo en el parque en media hora-**

**-Ok, ahí nos vemos- **Pero de pronto Gakupo se dio cuenta de que la niña Hiyomi estaba con él, entonces pensó en dejar a la pequeña con Kaito y Len, Gakupo llamo a Len y Kaito,

**-Hola Len, quiero que me hagas un favor-**

**-Ok ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**

**-Mira es que Luka dejo con migo a la pequeña Hiyomi y pues tengo que salir urgentemente y no tengo con quien dejarla-**

**-Mmmmm… pues-**

**-¿La cuidarías por mí un rato?, después iré por ella-**

**-Está bien- **Al llegar a casa de Len y Kaito dejo ahí a la pequeña Hatsune y se fue con Dell, después de un rato mientras Len jugaba con Hiyomi escucho a Kaito gritar desde la cocina, **-¡NO PUEDE SER!- **se dirigió a donde estaba Kaito,

**-¿Qué pasa?- **pregunto Len pensando que algo le había pasado a Kairo,

**-Se termino el helado-**

**-Pues vamos por más helado-**

**-Ok-**

**-Oye… ¿pero con quien dejamos a la niña?, no puede ir con nosotros, ¿Qué tal si en el camino se pierde?-**

**-Cierto, Luka nos mataría- **Decidieron dejar a la pequeña en casa de Meiko mientras ellos iban por su helado.

Llegaron a casa de Meiko y tocaron la puerta, Meiko abrió la puerta y saludo algo borracha.

**-H-Hola chicos gays-**

**-Meiko-chan, te queremos pedir un favor- **Dijo Kaito con una gran sonrisa, Meiko contesto algo ebria, **-¿Q-Que quieres?-**

**-Queremos que cuides a la hija de Luka en lo que Len y yo vamos a comprar más helado-**

**-E-Esta bien, aquí déjala- **Pero Meiko, no estaba muy consciente de lo que decía.

Después de que Len y Kaito se fueron la pequeña Hiyomi empezó a llorar, pero como Meiko no sabía qué hacer y cómo no sabía cuidar un bebé, le dio alcohol a la niña, lo cual ocasiono que esta se mareara y vomito encima de Meiko, entonces tomo el teléfono y llamo al primer número que encontró el cual era el de Zatsune, esta contesto la llamada mientras golpeaba a un tipo en un bar.

**-¿Qué-?- **(se escucha un golpe) **-¿Qué quieres Meiko?-**

**-Es que está llorando-**

**-¡¿Quién?!- **contesta Zatsune gritando (se escucha otro golpe, -_¡estás loca!- _grito un tipo a lo lejos).

**-La- La niña- **dijo Meiko ya muy ebria.

**-¡Cállate maldito tu me provocaste y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias!- **Le dijo Zatsune al tipo que golpeaba.

**-Zatsy, quiero que vengas ahora mismo-**

**-¡Maldita sea Meiko! ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?- **(se escuchan varias patadas, _-¡haaaaaa!- -¡maldita!, ¡me rompiste una costilla!- _decía alguien al fondo) **–Ya termine, en este instante voy para allá- **

**-Ok, es que se vomito-**

**-Maldita Meiko ya deja la bebida- **Zatsune colgó el teléfono y fe fue lo más rápido que pudo a casa de Meiko ya que no sabía ni que pasaba con ella puesto que no le entendió nada de la que quera decir.

Al llegar se encontró a la pequeña Hatsune borracha y medio vomitada, Meiko estaba como loca caminando de un lado a otro, Zatsune tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos

– **¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí con la estúpida de Meiko?- **le decía Zatsune a la pequeña, la llevo a la cocina y le dio algo de comer lo cual hizo que la pequeña niña se calmara.

Mientras tanto Luka pasaba por Miku al aeropuerto, y de ahí se fueron a casa de Gackupo y cuando llegaron encontraron a Gackupo haciendo Yaoi hard con Dell.

**-Estos dos calenturientos- **dijo Luka muy seria y les pregunto.

**-Ustedes dos par de pervertidos, ¿Dónde está mi hija? Espero no la hayan dejado verlos haciendo yaoi-**

Al escuchar la voz de Luka, Gackupo y Dell se asustaron y se separaron tapándose el cuerpo con lo que podían.

**-Lu-Luka-chan, pero que sorpresa, ammm llevamos a la niña a casa de Kaito y Len para que no viera nada-**

**-¿Qué hace mi hija con Len?- **Dijo Miku,

**-Está bien Miku, vamos a casa de Kaito por la nena- **Le dijo Luka para que se calmara.

Fueron con Kaito y Len y ellos les dijeron que la niña estaba con Meiko, Miku no aguanto su enojo y tomo a Kaito de su larga bufanda ahorcándolo con la misma,

**-¡Mi-Miku!- **Decía Kaito con la voz ahogada **–Miku me-… vas a ma-matar-**

**-¡cállate!, ¿Dónde está mi hija?- **Soltó a kaito tirándolo al suelo,

**-Esta con… en casa de Meiko- **dijo Kaito aturdido por la asfixia que Miku le ocasiono.

Salieron de ahí y se fueron a casa de Meiko, al llegar encontraron a su hija llorando, vomitada y medio alcalizada, Luka fue por la niña mientras Miku buscaba a Meiko, la cual encontró en el segundo piso intentando violar a Zatsune otra vez.

**-¡Zatssyy! Ven aquí, te gustara lo que te voy a hacer- **decía Meiko con tono seductor y borracho,

**-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Maldita alcohólica!-**

Miku tomo a Len de donde pudo y se lo aventó a Meiko, Len cayó sobre Meiko y Zatsune se detuvo sorprendida por el enojo de Miku,

**-¡¿he?! Miku…- **dijo Zatsune

Después le explicaron toda la historia a Miku, luego de eso intento matar a Gackupo y luego a Kaito pero Luka la tranquilizo, Zatsune les propuso llevar a la pequeña a una guardería para que no la traumaran más de lo que ya estaba, Meiko se había quedado dormida en el suelo después de que Len le callera enzima, una hora después Meiko se despertaba de su borrachera.

**-¿Qué paso aquí?, rayos me está doliendo mucho la cabeza- **todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de **¿WTF? **Miku le dio una golpiza a Meiko y a todos los demás y Luka se llevo a la niña para que no viera la sangre de Meiko correr por toda la casa, al día siguiente Luka fue a sacarlos a todos de la cárcel, mientras Rin regresaba de su luna de miel con Seeu.


End file.
